


Queliot Halloween

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Fic for the Neitherlands library Halloween exchange





	Queliot Halloween

Ok, it’s after midnight, officially making it Halloween where I’m at so…. I present my @neitherlandslibrary Halloween exchange gift a fic written for @limedroplet  
Enjoy!!

“Hey Q.”  
“Hey El.”  
He walked in with a large bag slung over his shoulder. He had spent all morning out with Margo saying he was looking for the perfect outfit for that night’s party.  
It was one of the events Eliot lived for; the Physical Kids’ annual Halloween gathering. Alice and I had been tasked with decorating the house. Although Eliot only trusted us with the smaller decoration tasks like spreading fake cobwebs and hanging small pictures and setting out pumpkin and black cat figures.  
I sat there and watched him carry the bag upstairs to his room and after a few minutes made his way back down the stairs and without missing a beat, headed right to the kitchen.  
I heard him moving pans around and gathering various ingredients. He mixed some ingredients in a bowl like one of those cooking shows you see on T.V.  
He barely even looked up from what he was doing and moved around the kitchen quickly and with purpose like he had done this a million times before. He put a pan in the oven before turning around and seeing me in the doorway.  
“Yes?”  
“Umm nothing.” I brushed my hair out of my face.  
I stood there starting at him. He had flour on his shirt and pants. He ran his hand through his hair and made his way out to where the bar was. He looked over his collection of bottles and made a mental list making sure he had all the things he needed for his cocktails later.  
After he was satisfied he walked back upstairs. I heard his door close so I went about trying to find an outfit I could use to pass as a costume. Halloween was not my event of the year like it was Eliot’s. He made such a big deal about tonight that I didn’t want to disappoint him. I had to have something that would work.  
I heard the shower turn on. Every time Eliot got ready for an event it was an almost all day thing. I went through my clothes and found a few things that could work.  
“Ok….I could be Han Solo…. Shit would anyone get that? Damn. OK…”  
I turned back to my closet. I pulled a few more things out.  
“Ok Martin Chatwin? Would anyone know that’s what I was doing? God what the hell do people wear for this stuff?”  
I didn’t have time to go buy anything. I had to make due.  
I heard the shower turn off.  
“Shit.” I looked down at my watch. I had three hours before the party started. I walked back to my closet and started looking through everything. “I could wrap myself in toilet paper and be a mummy…. God no Quentin, not that.” I turned back and started digging through my closet.  
My door opened.  
“I’m working on getting ready El.”  
“Well you’d better find something quick.”  
“Margo?”  
I popped out of my closet to see Margo sitting on my bed amongst the previous outfits I considered.  
“So what is this?” She held up one of the shirts.  
“I was thinking of being….um… Martin…Chatwin?”  
“No.”  
“Well, what would you suggest?”  
“Go out and get a costume like a normal person.”  
“I don’t have time for that. Besides, I have no idea what to be.”  
“Clearly.”  
“I have to find something good. This is like Eliot’s big party and I’m sure he’s going to be something crazy amazing and I have absolutely nothing and……”  
“Let me just stop you there.” She held up her hand as my voice trailed off. “You’ve known about this for months. How did you not plan to find some kind of costume?”  
“I tried but all that store stuff was just too…. Crazy …. Or expensive… or….”  
“God Quenin.” She rolled her eyes.  
“Ok, I get it. I dropped the ball on this one. Like, just help, ok?”  
We both just stared at each other for a bit and heard Eliot walk down the hall and down the stairs. He was most likely taking his dessert out of the oven.  
“I could just let you suffer and succumb to his anxiety but I care too much about Eliot and his little party to let you ruin it all by being lame. He plans this thing all year and it’s like one of the few things that makes him happy.” She stood up and walked over to my closet. “God all this stuff is hideous.”  
“Gee, thanks.” I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my hair. “Look are you going to help or not?”  
“Relax. I got this. Luckily this lame school has a decent theater department. Come on. We’ll go dig something up for you.”  
We walked down stairs and headed towards the door.  
Eliot walked out of the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.  
“Where you going?”  
“We have to go out for a bit, we’ll be back.”  
“Ok Margo, but you two had better be ready for the party tonight.”  
“Relax Daddy, I got this.”  
Margo hugged Eliot and we headed out.  
We walked to the theater and into the costume room, which I was surprised Margo knew how to pick locks to get into.  
She started on one end of the costume room and I started on the other. We found a few things in my size. One was some Shakespearian looking outfit.  
“I’m not wearing that.”  
“Oh come on, this neck ruffle thing would be perfect.”  
“Margo….”  
“Fine. Here, try this one.”  
“Ummm. Margo…..”  
“What?  
“Are you sure this is for guys?”  
“Yep. Now go try it on.”  
I sighed and went to one of the small changing areas.  
“So?”  
“It fits, but I don’t think it will work.”  
I stepped out.  
“Oh my God, that’s perfect!!”  
“I don’t….”  
“That’s it. You’re wearing that.”  
“Margo…”  
“Do you want to impress Eliot or not?”  
“Well, yes, but…..”  
“Trust me, if you want to impress him, wear this.”  
I sighed again but decidedly wanted to do this for Eliot, so I went and changed and put the costume in a bag to carry back to the house to change into.  
We walked back to the house. We had been gone for at least an hour.  
We walked in and it almost looked like a different place. There were more decorations and there were snacks and drink bowls set out. The cake Eliot made had been decorated and was now the center point on the dining room table. I looked around and took it all in.  
“Yeah, it’s a big deal.” Margo quipped on her way up the stairs.  
I followed and went to my room  
I set the bag on the bed and just hoped my last minute costume would be good enough.  
I got dressed and sat on my bed. I wanted to wait a bit before I went down stairs.  
I heard Alice and Margo downstairs and heard people starting to arrive. I went slowly down and met up with Margo.  
“What are you supposed to be?”  
“I’m a queen obviously.” She posed and rolled her eyes.  
“Ok then.” I brushed my hair out of my face and got a glass of punch.  
Alice walked over and got a glass of punch. She was dressed as Alice in Wonderland. There were others in various costumes, a white rabbit, a gangster, a Vegas show girl and even the slightly ironic magician  
“So, what are you supposed to be?” Alice asked while sipping her drink.  
“Well, actually I’m….” I stopped mid sentence upon seeing Eliot coming down the stairs.  
He was dressed as a vampire and looked like he just stepped off a movie set. His clothes were perfectly tailored for him and he even had makeup done and when he smiled he showed off fangs that looked like they were his natural teeth.  
Margo and Alice went off to mingle with the other guests. They were all talking and laughing. I couldn’t stop staring at Eliot.  
I never knew how much he put into this. He had a tailored coat with tails, an ornate cane and there wasn’t a single hair out of place.  
He walked down and greeted a few people before walking over to the bar to make himself a drink.  
He walked over to me carrying two glasses. He handed me one.  
“So, whatcha think Q?”  
“Impressive.” I took a small drink.  
He smiled and took a drink.  
“Peter Pan. Nice.” He laughed.  
“Yeah, it was… a… ummm…  
“Raided the costume closet with Margo?”  
“Yeah….” I shyly looked away.  
“Love the tights.” He smiled.  
“Yeah…” I looked around awkwardly.  
“Relax, Q. It’s actually working for you.” He took another drink.  
“Thanks, I think.”  
“It’s a good thing.” He smiled and grabbed me a piece of cake. “Eat up and enjoy the party Q. This is the first of many and trust me Physical Kid parties are the best you’ll ever see.” He took another drink and hugged me quick before making rounds to greet all the guests.  
“To Eliot!” One chimed in as they all raised their glasses and toasted in unison.  
Eliot got up on the coffee table as they all toasted in unison.  
“To Eliot!”  
He bowed and got down and made his way back to me.  
“Well, you’re well loved.”  
“The parties are well loved and I just happen to host them all.” He took another drink finishing the glass he had and walked over and made himself another one without even having to think about it.  
He walked back just as I put a piece of candy in my mouth.  
“Peter Pan suits you Q. Never grow up.” He smiled and clinked his glass to mine. “And maybe later you can teach me all about Neverland and teach me to fly.” He smiled devilishly and took another drink.  
I smiled and brushed the hair out of my face and could feel myself blushing.  
“Yeah…Neverland….Or…..”  
Before I could finish my thought he leaned over and put his arm around me.  
“Yes, Q, or Fillory.” He smiled and took another drink.


End file.
